This invention is related to door closers and more particularly to a plate mounted between the jamb bracket and the door jamb to prevent the jamb bracket from being yanked from the jamb when a high wind or other conditions cause the door to suddenly open.
Door openers are conventionally mounted between a storm door and a wooden door jamb to control the opening and closing of the door. One problem with conventional door closer jamb brackets is that a sudden high wind or other force tending to open the door often jerks the fasteners connecting the jamb bracket to the door jamb. The conventional approach is then to either relocate the jamb bracket or use longer screws which frequently also tear out more of the door jamb, damaging its appearance and reducing the effectiveness of the door closer.